More Proof
by Kaida Coil
Summary: And the fun continues....Sequel to Prove It!


Author's Notes: So…. My last story flopped, I kinda hate the ending of _Haunting, _and I am slightly depressed about the title of the seventh book.

So to cure this all…I present A Sequel! Another giddy, utterly pathetic, cheesy fic! Sequel to _Prove It! _

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't.

* * *

Fred Weasley stared at the woman in his lap. She was gorgeous, with perfect pink lips, golden brown hair and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Those eyes stared back at him.

"_Prove It."_

Hermione Granger stared into Fred's eyes. Granted he was handsome, but he was also the school prankster worthy of the Marauder's. So why in heaven's name did he like the school know-it-all? But she wasn't about to deny it. She had nurtured a _small_ thing for him.. But she wasn't one to act on it. And yet here Hermione was, sitting in his lap. This was beginning to be a very odd week indeed.

"Prove It?" Fred choked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "….o…Kay…" He stammered before sliding her off his lap and on to the bench. Fred then took a deep breath, rustled his luscious red hair out of his eyes and dimmed all the lights in the Great Hall with a flick of his wand.

Simultaneously the hall went silent and a single beam lit up around Fred. He turned toward Hermione as he shouted, "_My gift is my song_." He smiled at her and sang.

"_And this one's for you." _

Fred glided to Hermione and reached out his hand. She hesitantly took it, her eyes wide.

"_And you can tell everybody, That this is your song. It may be quite simple but, Now that it's done," _Fred pulled her up and began to dance with her.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words." _Fred whispered in her ear. _"How wonderful life is, Now you're in the world."_

Fred spun Hermione and quickly sat on the Gryffindor table, leaving her standing stunned in the aisle.

"_Sat on the roof, And I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses, Well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, While I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, Keep it turned on."_

He hopped off the table and walked back to Hermione.

"_So excuse me forgetting. But these things I do. You see, I've forgotten if, They're green or they're blue." _Fred stared into her eyes. _"Anyway the thing is, What I really mean, Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen."_

Fred pulled Hermione in again and began to dance with her, spinning her occasionally.

"_And you can tell everybody, That this is your song. It may be quite simple but, Now that it's done." _

Fred and Hermione danced up the aisle, the beam of light following them wherever they went. _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, Now you're in the world."_

Fred spun Hermione a final time and brought her in close, whispering. _"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, Now you're in the world."_

Hermione gazed into Fred's eyes before bringing her lips to his, causing the entire Great Hall to erupt with cheers and catcalls.

---

The candles came back on bringing light back into the Great Hall and the clock chimed. Signaling the warning of classes about to begin. Everyone began to scramble to pick up their belongings and head to class. Fred and Hermione broke apart smiling. "Hogsmeade?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled and nodded as she too picked up her bag.

"Saturday." Hermione bit her lip as she disappeared into the crowd.

Hermione caught up with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the mass of students. Ginny giggled, as Hermione blushed a bit. Hermione looked to Harry and Ron and mouthed, "What?"

"**GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!"**

Ginny flinched at the use of her full name and turned to find Professor McGonagall pursing her lips at her. "Yes Professor?" Ginny asked as if she had no clue what it was about. 

"Your hair." Ginny grabbed a chunk and gasped, as if she had not noticed it was now blue. "I will not tolerate such rebellion from my house! 20 points!"

"She can't help it Professor." Someone called out. "I mean, who wouldn't want to be rid of that ghastly hair color and family resemblance?"

Ginny turned to find Draco sneering at her. "And yet, I am still better looking than you, Ferret-boy." Both made for their wands.

"Enough!" McGonagall burst in. "Detention to Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy. Tonight!" McGonagall glanced at the mass of students. "Don't you all have somewhere to be?" The crowd dispersed as McGonagall stormed to her classroom.

---

Draco Malfoy stormed into detention finding Ginny Weasley already there, sitting in a chair. He stuck his nose up at her and walked to the opposite end of the room. Draco went to sit on a chair when it vanished beneath him. He stopped and turned towards Ginny to find her sprawled out on the floor, her chair also gone.

"Oy!" Ginny sat up rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"It wasn't me, you halfwit."

Draco and Ginny looked around to see that all the furniture had vanished as well as the door. They glanced at each other when a voice came on overhead.

"You two will remain in this sealed room until you can be civil with each other. No magic is to be used." The voice sounded oddly familiar. "So, Ginerva, Draco. Behave." The voice faded.

"Dumbledore." They both said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course he is behind this _cruel _and _unusual _punishment." He sneered at Ginny. "I am being punished for something I didn't even do!"

"Right, like you've never insulted me before."

"Well, if you weren't such a sad and **pathetic **excuse for a pureblood…" Draco trailed.

Ginny stood, her Weasley temper flaring. "I would rather be that, than a **selfish, spoiled, git! **Who always _has_ to be right!"

"Can I help it I am always right?" 

"YOU ARE NOT!"

"Am to." Draco said matter of factly.

"No, you are just an snide prick who is full of himself!"

"I am smart, I study things out and I know things to be true."

"You 'study things out'?" Ginny mocked him.

"Yes, and by doing so I am always right." Draco folded his arms looking smug.

"Really?" Draco nodded.

"Prove It."

Draco smiled and walked toward Ginny. Ginny gulped and walked backwards away from him, but was soon halted by the wall. Ginny squeaked as he closed the gap landing mere inches away from her face. Ginny moved to punch him but he grabbed her hands with his and pushed them against the wall. Draco stepped forward, their bodies touching, breathing deeply. He smirked once more before capturing Ginny's mouth with his.

She gasped and without realizing it, kissed him back. It was the most passionate thing Ginny had ever experienced. Draco teased her, made her beg for entrance, but then gave in. She moaned as he explored her mouth and she his.

Then without warning Draco pulled away, leaving Ginny speechless and breathless. He looked at her and smiled. "I knew you would taste like raspberries."

Suddenly the furniture began to reappear along with the door. Draco smiled again and walked out of the room, leaving Ginny still against the wall.

---

Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room to find Hermione, once again sitting on Fred's lap. They looked up as Ron and Harry entered and smiled. Before going back to their homework.

"I am glad Hermione has someone else to heckle." Ron said as he dropped his books on the couch before sitting.

"Agreed, now she can pester Fred about his homework." Harry laughed.

"Now if we could only find you a snogging partner." Stated George.

"Wha?!?" Harry stammered.

"You need a snogging partner." George repeated. "Herm's got Fred. Ron has Lavender. So you need one to."

"Why do you need to find Harry one?" Ron asked.

"Come on, Ron. Harry does seem to have, Lady Troubles." George said.

"I do not!" Harry blushed. "I just chose not to…snog."

"Riiiiight." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"It's true!" Harry said, blushing harder. "I actually like someon-"

Ron jumped up. "Who?"

Harry mumbled, "Does it matter?"

"YES!" Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all shouted.

Hermione coughed, "I mean. Yes. Just show us proof." She said nonchalantly. "Prove that you like a girl."

"And that you don't have 'Lady Troubles'" Fred added.

Harry went pale as a ghost, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this. He gazed around the Common Room for a diversion. Thankfully Ginny chose that moment to walk in, still in a daze from detention. Harry quickly took the chance for a diversion.

"Ginny!" Harry rushed to her. "Back so soon! Are you alright?" Harry question noticing her glazed look.

"Uhuh. Sure. I am going…" Ginny headed straight for the girl's dorms leaving everyone behind.

"What happened to her?" Ron said puzzled.

Fred and George shrugged. "Oy! Harry! What about this girl you like?"

Harry sighed, realizing that they weren't about to let this go. "Um,…yeah…about that…."

"What?"

"IhavebeensecretlydatingColinCreeveyfortwomonths." Harry mumbled.

"WHAT?!?!"

Fred choked, George dropped his bag on his foot, Hermione fell to the floor, Ron went into shock, and the entire Common Room went silent.

Harry glanced at everyone around him. "I am in love with Colin."

Everyone then turned to Colin Creevey, who was sitting by the fire. He stood and ran to Harry pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you too!"

Fred shook his head. "Just when I thought this week couldn't get weirder."

* * *

Woo! More cheese!

Oh, and it was my friends idea to have Harry and Colin. So this is for you Jen! Ya sick weirdo! (Inside joke..)

Reviews…please….it boosts my self-esteem!


End file.
